Pleasant Feelings
by MAD- The Awesomeman
Summary: School heart rob Hancock never thought that having won a bet to be with a beautiful woman would lead to some of the most bizarre yet romantic days in his life. Male Hancock and female Luffy! T for future sexual themes.


**MAD: **Greeting to ya all MAD here and I'm creating a new LuHan before college starts in my country. So let's get on the story and end my intro.

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own One Piece if I do there gonna be more Luhan

It's another day for Hancock, another exhausting day for him. His eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as he involuntary glared at the girls following him as they were some sort of fans to him. Squeals agitate his ears while their calls for his attention irritate him.

"Could they just stop following me!" Mentally Hancock slapped his forehead cursing himself for his looks.

As being a heart rob of The Grand Line High life for Hancock wasn't all sunshine and butterfly for the handsome young man, every time he entered the place every girl in the place just rain in on him and start screaming his name, every women just seems to be captivated by his looks... or almost everyone.

Annoyed Hancock run, all he wants is a time for himself and himself alone. Away from all the girls whose sight won't leave him. "Don't they have classes to go to?!" He asked himself. Step by step the speed of his running increase so does his breathing, he ran and ran with no direction what so ever all in his mind was to escape.

Like a swarm of sharks they chased him, but they don't know Hancock, his endurance was parallel to his looks and his speed was even greater. Yet Hancock knew it wouldn't be enough to evade them, he needs to think of another way other than running. Thinking quickly Hancock jumped in a nearby bush, to his surprised the swarm of his crazed fanatics continue running to a straight path to who knows where lead.

Laughing to himself he did admiring his quick-witted self. He try to stand up knowing he still have a class to go to.

He stood up once more, upon taking his first step out his foot accidentally step on a dried branch bringing a loud crack sound in the area. It screeched his ears.

"Hey who goes there?!" Hancock heard a girl's voice, he was basically cursing his foot for stepping on that branch. Now if his thoughts are correct it would be another girl who after she laid her eyes on him will become gaga over him like some sort of puppy.

A girl came out of the bushed a moment later, she wore a simple vest and worked out pants but her most notable feature would be her straw hat on her head, she's a girl alright the only thing quickly giving it away was her chest accompanied her well-rounded curves nicely.

Still Hancock remain skeptic she's still a girl who would fall head over heels after she saw him, he sigh expecting a long barrage of squeals and screaming as he was a celebrity will come after. He was so sure of it after all, it happened to him nearly a hundred times.

However it didn't come, all what the girl did only mystified him, she didn't squeal nor screamed all she did was taking a few steps close to him before slowly tilting her head "Are you lost you? Seem you're worse than my friend Zoro after he ran to school because he can not find it in the first place."

"WHAT NERVE?!" Hancock's only thoughts for her. "Did you just offer me your help I do not need of any help!" His voice boomed

"Just trying to help..."

"HANCOCK DOES NOT NEED ANY HELP!"

"Hancock is your name, nice to meet you I'm Luffy."

"Are you dense?!"

"No just hungry."

But Hancock in himself can feel his not really angry, unlike the time he was being chased by women or even when his purchasing expensive things he find talking to this girl amusing. The first time a girl... no a woman can resist his stunning good looks was the first time he felt a small tingle in his body like a spark igniting his chest bringing some sort of sensation to his body.

Is this love he? Ask himself... Could it be? Could it not?

His mind baffled he wasn't sure what to think about this woman, she was offering her to help him still he is never the type to accept someone's help.

"No leave me alone..." And then he left leaving the confused woman in the bush.

**-Later that Day-**

Luffy...what a beautiful name... And truly a magnificent woman she is. That's all Hancock can think about this woman he meet for the first time, a person he meet, just talk to him like a friend, just offered to help him out of good will.

"Luffy..." Hancock stared at the skies not minding all the girls following him all in his mind only one thing matters now...

"Luffy I think I'm falling for you..."

**MAD:** Sorry if the chapter is short the next one will be a bit longer but I'll get on that when I get on that. After colege starts I'm goingto be very busy so expect slow updates but I'll try my best to give you LuHans from time to time. MAD out!


End file.
